wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pika
It's been three days since I have seen the light of day. Spare me. TOI's IceWing dragonsona Coding by JBdino625 "I think I look okay. Maybe I could take to eating a little more, though" Description Pika is a female IceWing. She has a pale mousy brown tint to her scales, which is accented by blue on her tail and icy horn ruff. The underside of her wings is also the same blue. Her eyes are a soft blue and she is rather short. She also has a slightly athletic build and hard cold stare but no one ever takes that seriously. On her snout lies a pair or black/blue glasses, but she doesn't wear them all the time. Sometimes is seem with a light pink scarf, or pink dangly earrings "Well... I can tell you just about anything from Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse mythology if you ask" Abilities Can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light. Also has sharp ridged claws and frost breath. Excellent flier and good with a bow and arrow. She can swim well and can successfully speak, write, and understand Scavenger and interpret Aquatic. Personality Pika is rather shy around others and prefers reading to talking. She does have a wide circle of friends but there are only about three people she can actually rely on. Once you know her, she gets really attached and often gets really shaken up by an insult from them. Is often kind of weird and has a bad memory. She loves to read scrolls and is hardly ever seen without one (unless in battle or swimming). Gets over-emotional at times and is not an early bird. Sometimes Pika can get rude and pushy, but give her enough sleep and she'll be fine. Although most of the time she is relatively nice, Pika can get cold and won't talk to you. "My history? Okay fine. You think you'll find anything interesting in here?" History Pika was born around the time of the Brightest Night, but since she is an IceWing, that didn't matter much. Her parents loved her very much and spoiled her often until her brothers were born at age four. By that point they were so overwhelmed by that many children that mother decided to send them to school. there was a small abandoned schoolhouse near the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom where Pika learned for seven hours a day. By this point, it has evolved into a much grander school and is letting in dragons from most of the tribes (they're still a little cautious about some of the lazier tribes, but welcome all Northern Seawings there). When she's not fighting in a battle or taking care of her brothers, Pika can be found sowly visiting the neighboring tribes. She's went to all except the SeaWing and SandWing kingdoms. If you ever want to get to know her more, drop a letter of by Blaze's former fortress and she'll get it within a few days. Quotes "Well yea I do have deadly sharp claws and frost breath but I don't really.. like.. use them" "I still really hate you. Bringing me mashed potatoes isn't going to change that" "MMMPH! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" "And when should I care that much about others?" "Oh, socializing? I dunno. That's kind of a hard thing to do" Relationships Add the name of your sona here and I'll add the info ((Darn so many pronouns. Fine. Your sona's pronouns will be 'you' and that's it)) Sei Oh, Sei? Yeah, I remember being in an arts and crafts camp with her once. We didn't talk much and I haven't seen her in a while Tension Aaah! Ten! She's one of my really good SkyWing friends Stormbreak //shivers She's really nice and all, but kind of gives me the creeps Toons //screams in terror and hides ||oh my gosh it's a teenager Ami I probably know you from somewhere. Maybe. Oh riight. I saw you once. You seemed really nice. I'd like to get to know you more X3 Merlin We're really good friends, but I don't really think she classifies anyone as her friend //sigh Creeps We often trade candies a lot. Thank god. I don't know how I'd live without chocolate Maroon Doesn't know much. some of her friends know him but she never got around to actually meeting him. Seems nice Dystopia We're really good friends. I kind of forget how we met, but it was like a long time ago. But she never comes and visits me, even when I'm traveling. 3: It is kind of awkward since she's like a bazillion years older than me Zephyr wip Starblood wip Dugong wip Celosia wip Antarctica wip Russia wip Azalea wip Winnie wip "I'm not that special. I guess I'm sort of cool" Trivia Pika is nearsighted; so she has glasses She gets stage fright if it involves talking or singing in front of a crowd. Dancing? Yea that's easy enough. Note: Take off her glasses and she'll totally be fine Actually likes going to the beach, but has to be covered in sunscreen all the time to not get a tan Has a 1st degree green belt in karate Has a fondness for mashed potatoes, but not gravy Her name comes from a small rodent-like creature (more closely related to rabbits more than rodents) that lives in the mountains and is rare to spot Category:Dragonsonas Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (That One IceWing) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary